


Prompt 23: Antique

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [23]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Antique, Hartley hasn't been kicked out, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic, attic, his parents don't know, necklace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley wants to show Barry something but that means being in the creepy Rathaway attic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 23: Antique

Barry looked around the long hallways as Hartley led him through the mansion. He couldn’t believe that this was Hartley’s house. Of course the Rathaway’s were rich people but never would Barry expect this rich nor to actually be in this house. Hartley was leading him towards a side door. Opening the oak door showed a staircase leading upwards.

“This is the way to the attic.” Hartley informed Barry. Slowly Barry nodded and followed his boyfriend up the stairs. The lights flickered on to show the stereotypical horror attic. Antiques littered the whole area as a thick layer of dust colored everything grey. Cobwebs hung in the rafters as spiders scuttled along.

“No one has gone up here since the servants moved my grandmother's furniture up here.” Hartley explained, “My parents wouldn’t waste time up here while the servants are actually afraid. Granted their fear is my fault.”

“Why?”

“I liked spending time up here. It was the perfect spot to hide away. Well no one realized I was here so when something moved or a noise was heard they couldn’t pinpoint it.” The two made their way deeper into the closet, dust puffing up with each step. Barry sneezed which caused a cloud of dust from a table to shoot up, hitting him in the face. A chuckle was how Hartley responded to that. Grabbing the edge of his sleeve Hartley aided in whipping Barry’s face clean.

“You really are too cute sometimes.” He informed as he took the taller man’s hand. They weaved through, ducking webs and stepping over rolled up rugs. It wasn’t long before they reached an oak wardrobe. Hartley opened it then dug through the dusty moth eaten dresses. Barry missed what he did exactly but a compartment was revealed in the back. When Hartley pulled back he had a silver rose decorated box held in his hands. It was sat on a vanity before Hartley pulled out a key that he wore as a necklace.

“This is the one thing my grandmother left me. It was her most treasured possession.” Hartley spoke as he slipped the key into the lock. Barry watched as he opened the box. A golden heart locket was pulled out. It had a simple design with a ruby in the middle.

“This is a family heirloom. It is tradition that the necklace be given to the current mother of the family, so with my grandmother’s passing it should have gone to my mother, but my grandmother didn’t like her. She saw how my mother was and didn’t see her as deserving of the locket. She had it hidden and gave me the key after telling me where it was. My parents have tried finding it to no avail which they weren’t thrilled about. My grandmother told me to keep it until I found someone…” Hartley blushed.

“Hartley?” Barry asked.

“Barry, I love you a lot. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. You’re smart, funny, you genuinely care about people and you are just adorable when you start on one of your science rants. I can’t even think about spending another day without you by my side.” Barry’s breath hitched in his throat as Hartley took his hands.  
“Barry will you marry me?” Biting his lip as he smiled Barry nodded.

“Yes.” Grinning Hartley slipped the locket onto Barry’s neck before the other pulled him into a deep kiss. With one hand holding onto his fiancee’s hand the other played with the locket.

“You know my grandmother would have loved you.” 

“I’m sure my mother would have loved you.”

“You’re father said the same thing.”

“When did that happen?” Barry asked.

“When I brought Joe with to ask both of them if it was okay to marry you.” Adoration filled Barry’s eyes as he pulled Hartley into another loving kiss.

“Let’s go tell everyone the good new.” Barry mumbled against the other’s lips. With that they left the house.


End file.
